NaruTen: The Untold Arc
by Rei Sagara
Summary: Naruto and Tenten are sent on a mission together and after some hardships, develop a bond. Is this bond more than just friendship? NaruTen. Set in the Pre-Shippuden arcs.


**A/N- Hello, everyone. This is my 2nd Naruto fanfic and 1st crack pairing fic. I got the inspiration from a Naruto Shippuden filler episode called "Tenten's Team". In one scene it was just screaming "Character Development!" but sadly none was given. I blame Negima! Magister Negi Magi for giving me this idea! I'm not really a supporter of NaruTen to be honest, I'm more of a NaruHina and NejiTen fan. I just believe that Tenten needs more screen/panel time and that Naruto is kinda easy to write romance for. Plus, it looked a bit cute. This is set during the Pre-Shippuden arc so don't expect a teenage Naruto and others. I'll try to keep everyone in character and stay close to canon. I hope you enjoy my work. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo and Viz Media. Please support the official release! Yes, I have watched the abridged series too much. =D**

**Opening Theme – Hitohira no Hanabira (Bleach ending theme 17)**

Tenten sighed as she leaped on the rooftops of the Leaf Village. Lady Tsunade had just summoned her for a new mission but she didn't have anyone to help her out on it. Neji was away on top secret clan business with other Hyuga members and Lee and Guy were in the hospital after going through intense training in the mountains. They had come back with absolute exhaustion due to what Guy called "Over-using their youth". Tenten worried about her sensei and teammate sometimes. "If they keep it up, they'll wind up dead one of these days..." she muttered as she hopped off the last roof and landed in front of the Hokage's building.

She walked through the empty halls of the building until she found Tsunade's office. When she opened the door, she saw a certain blond-headed ninja standing in front of the Hokage's desk with his hands behind his head.

"Aw come on, Grandma! I don't wanna go on another lame mission! Give me something more tough and exciting!" Naruto complained to his superior who's eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Naruto, for the last time, I can't give you a different mission! Besides, this one is much more tougher than it seems," Tsunade argued, she was too mad at the orange wearing shinobi in front of her to notice the newly arrived Tenten in the room until said person spoke.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, I'm here now. What's this mission I was supposed to take?" asked Tenten, startling the older woman and Naruto a bit.

"Ah! Tenten! Just the one I needed! I want you to go on a mission to the Land of Blades with Naruto here," the elderly woman explained.

"**What? Why?**" the two ninja in front of her yelled in surprise. Tsunade flinched a little from the loud volume the two made. Their voices made it feel like the whole building had shaken.

As Tsunade held her ear in pain she answered, "Yes. Tenten, you were chosen because of your outstanding abilities with ninja tools. It'll prove to be a great asset in this mission." Tenten nodded to signify that she understood why she was chosen. After receiving her confirmation that she understood, Tsunade turned to Naruto and continued, "Naruto, you were chosen because all the other genin in Tenten's team are busy with other matters and you just happened to have no missions today."

Naruto fell down in a comedic matter. "Come on! So I didn't get chosen because of my skills?" he asked, after he got up quickly.

"Pretty much. Yeah," Tsunade deadpanned. Her words struck through the young ninja as if it were a spear. Naruto then sulked in the nearest corner in the fetal position with fake tears streaming down his usually bright and energetic face. Tenten looked at Naruto as if he was crazy with an anime sweat-drop on her head. After a brief look at him, she turned to Tsunade again.

"Lady Tsunade, what's this mission about anyway?" the weapon expert asked. She hadn't been told what the mission was and since it was _her_ job, she had to know her objective.

"Oh, that's right. I only told the brat but not you. Well, the mission is to go to the Land of Blades and guard their prince until their annual festival is over. Over the past few years, enemy ninja have tried to kidnap the prince on the festival day for ransom since that's the only day he's allowed to go in the public and enjoy himself. The prince's father is taking more precautions this year to ensure his son's safety and has decided to hire ninjas to guard him so he can still have a good time," she explained to the brown-haired girl.

"I see," Tenten answered the Hokage.

Tsunade stood up and stretched out her body a little and then got Naruto's attention, "Naruto!" Upon hearing his name, Naruto stopped sulking, got up and walked towards her desk.

"Yeah, Grandma?" he asked with little to no respect in his voice. This earned him his foot being stomped by the older brown-haired girl who greatly respected Tsunade and her strength. Naruto yelped in pain and held is aching foot while glaring at the culprit who avoided his gaze and pretended to look at the ceiling. "Damn you, Tenten..." the blond boy muttered under his breath. He then stood up straight so Tsunade would tell them what she wanted to say.

"Do you both understand the mission?" Tsunade asked the two genin.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Well then, you'll both leave for your mission in approximately one hour, so get your things packed and good luck on it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the young kunoichi answered with discipline and respect in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto said, sounding like the complete opposite of his teammate. The blonde woman twitched, her anger was starting to boil again. Tenten noticed this and in an attempt to help her friend, she pushed him out of the office.

"C-come on, Naruto! Let's hurry up, we can't stand here all day!" she told Naruto with nervously as she pushed him out of the door with her.

"Hey! T-Tenten! Stop! I can walk on my own!" said a confused Naruto. He didn't understand why she was so nervous. After closing the door, he asked her about it. "Why did you sound nervous, Tenten? That's unlike you."

Tenten sighed at her slow-minded friend, "Idiot! Lady Tsunade would've killed you if we stayed longer! Seriously, do you have to talk like that to her?"

"She was? I didn't notice since she's always like that," he answered her with a clueless expression. Tenten fell down comically.

"You really are the world's number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, aren't you?" she asked when she stood up with a sigh.

"The one and only! Believe it!" Naruto said, giving his teammate a thumbs up mid-sentence. Tenten anime sweat-dropped at him as he skipped through the halls of the building, humming a familiar tune.

_How do you handle him, Sakura? _she thought as if asking Sakura the question telepathically.

**Ending Theme – Yoake Umarekuru Shojo (Shakugan no Shana ending theme 1)**

**A/N- So how was it? I hope I kept everyone in character but if they sound OoC, please let me know. This fanfic will be updated randomly so don't ask me to update soon. I have exams to take and I have a lot of other fics to update. *anime tears* Believe me if I could, I'd update my fanfics regularly. Please review and constructive criticism is loved and appreciated. **


End file.
